hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5351 (27th January 2020)
Synopsis Juliet plans to run away to London with Donna-Marie, but James refuses. His home truths lead Donna-Marie to purchase drugs from Jordan, and take an overdose, to which James leaves her on the floor. Leela comforts Sid on the day of Stuart's birthday, Liam tries to convince Clayton to hire an oblivious Maxine as an escort, and Charlie feels ignored by his family. Plot Liam enjoys throwing darts at the photo of Maxine, pinned to the dartboard. Juliet informs Donna-Marie that she's packed her bag. They're leaving today. Jordan visits Sid. Donna-Marie tells Juliet that she spent the night at a friend's. Juliet wants to avoid school so they can run away. Donna-Marie tells Juliet that they'll need money to leave - as much as they can get. Juliet knows where to start. Leela is smitten when she meets Jordan and they flirt. Sid isn't too sure about going to University but Leela tries to change his mind. Peri tells Sid about Leela making her go to ballet lessons as a kid and not liking them. She says that it's not Sid's fault that Leela wasn't smart enough for University, and also not her fault how she was "born with the grace of an elegant swan" whilst Leela has the "moves of a stumpy duck". Jordan reveals to Leela that today is Stuart's birthday. Nancy tells Brooke that she can stay off school if she feels unwell. Charlie feels ignored when he asks where the milk is and nobody answers. Nancy reminds Kyle that they're getting "down and dirty tonight" - they're shutting The Hutch to give it a deep clean. Charlie checks his game, which says that his total gameplay time is 9 hours, 35 minutes. Liam gives Maxine a dress and tells her that he needs her to "entertain" a client for him. She refuses, refusing to go back to The Loft. He apologises for blaming Maxine for Jesse's death and she begins to sympathise. He begins to change her mind. Jordan asks Sid why he didn't tell Leela about Stuart's birthday. He says that he didn't think anyone would care, but Jordan points out that he is there because he cares. He asks Sid to hide ketamine in his school bag for him. Sid isn't pleased but doesn't say no. Marnie tries to cheer Juliet up by giving her a free muffin. Juliet sarcastically says that the muffin definitely makes up for her making Juliet believe that her mum was a murderer. Romeo tells Juliet that if the choice was his, he would have told Juliet the truth, but James insistent. He tells her not to forget all the times that Donna-Marie let her down, but Juliet says that she never thought Romeo would let her down. He vows to make it up to her, but Juliet makes clear that she's not staying in the village and walks off. When Romeo walks off, Juliet steals money from the register and sneaks out the back door. Charlie falls asleep in class and wakes to a furious Nancy and disappointed Sally. Romeo accidentally drops his coat on the floor and finds Juliet's bag. He realises Juliet's intentions to run away with Donna-Marie and tells James, before running off after her. Sid returns home and hides the bag of ketamine under the couch cushions. Leela surprises Sid with one of Liberty's old guitars, which Sid loves. Leela tells Sid that she remembers how hard it was celebrating her parents' birthdays after their deaths. She tells Sid that it's OK to be upset. He finally opens up to her about how Sid and Stuart would celebrate Stuart's birthday. He thinks he was a let-down to Stuart. Leela assures Stuart that he's not on his own, and that he is not a let-down. He is touched by her words of encouragement. Leela suggests that Sid could be this generation's Kurt Cobain, to which Sid asks who he is. He thanks Leela. James grabs Donna-Marie and angrily confronts her. James suggests that Juliet wants to be an air hostess not to travel the world, but to get away from all the misery Donna-Marie has brought upon her. James explodes at Donna-Marie, telling her that the best thing that she could do is disappear. He refuses to let Donna-Marie ruin Juliet's life anymore, ignoring Donna-Marie's insistence that she has changed. Donna-Marie points out how James treated Kashif and Harry. She says that he sounds like Mac, and says that he leaves "a trail of dead bodies in his wake". Sid tells Jordan that he needs to take the drugs back, and Jordan realises that he shouldn't have given them to Sid in the first place. Jordan says that he isn't angry, and that he geniunely cares for Sid, despite hating Stuart. Marnie finds that the cash register is £300 short. James thinks that he will be able to make Juliet see sense. Marnie is annoyed to find that she is still £300 short after James tries counting the money. She wants to call the police but Romeo thinks he knows where the missing money is. John Paul visits James in Salon de The de Marnie. Donna-Marie buys drugs from Jordan. Sid tries to comfort an upset Juliet. She prepares to tell him about her and Donna-Marie leaving when Romeo turns up to confront Juliet about the missing money. Romeo is furious when Juliet confirms his suspicions that she is running away. She points out that Romeo, James and Marnie have all betrayed her. They were supposed to be the three people that she could trust. She thinks that life with Donna-Marie will turn out differently this time. Maxine arrives and meets Clayton. Clayton is pleased with Maxine. Liam asks Clayton if Maxine would be suitable as an escort. Clayton says that Maxine is a bit "rough around the edges", but Liam thinks that he and Clayton can "train her up". Sid returns home to find that Jordan is staying with him, Leela and Peri. James tells John Paul that his relationship with Liam was only a distraction from Harry. John Paul invites James for a drink, thinking that he could use a friend. James accepts and the pair almost kiss, until John Paul tells him to meet him at The Dog in the Pond in an hour. James returns home to find Donna-Marie overdosed on the floor. He says that Donna-Marie never fails to disappoint. James thinks Juliet should find out what's happened and takes a photo of her. She starts choking and James refuses to let Donna-Marie die in her house, so he calls 999. However, he changes his mind and suggests that she is correct - maybe he does leave "a trail of bodies in his wake", and leaves her to die. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Clayton - Samuel Edwards Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020